La Aprendiz De La Luna
by 123456c
Summary: Diana, descubre que no es la unica creyente de la luna, y toma a esta persona, como su aprendiz... Primer Fic de League Of Legends, pls no me critiquen :/
1. Rayén

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de League Of Legends, a los lectores de mis Fics de SlugTerra, si leen esto, no crean, no voy a dejarlos, solo que quiero escribir esta historia. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>Dos personas, se encontraban entrenando en medio de la Academia De Guerra.<p>

La Primera, era Diana, La Desden De La Luna, la segunda, una jovén de cabello rubio, tan dorado como el oro, hasta las caderas, ondulado, ojos de un profundo color amatista, piel trigeña, alta, para tener 16 años, proveniente de los abrazores Desiertos De Shurima, su arma, una espada parecida a la de Diana, pero su empuñadura, tenía tela, parecida a la de la empuñadura de una Katana, solo que color dorado, y su filo, era nergo.

- Debes, tener una mano firme, jovencita, si es que quieres ser respetada, y temida por tus propios adversarios. Dijo Diana esquivando una estocada directa de la jovén.

- Entendido. Respondio la jovén.

Esta jovén, había pasado una vida turbía, si así se le puede llamar, aunque sea nacida de los Desiertos De Shurima, ella encontraba más sabiduría, respuestas, paz, hrarmonía, serenidad, todo eso, lo encontraba en la noche, su apariencia tiene pinta de ser Hija Del Sol, pero eso, era pura mentira, sus padres, asesinados por una inmunda Solari, solo por creer en la luz plateada de la luna, solo por creer en la verdad.

¿Quien es ella?, ¿Cómo se unio a la liga?, ¿Cómo conocio a La Desden De La Luna?, o su maestra...

Bueno, aqui les contare como paso esto.

La Desden De La Luna caminaba hasta una pequeña colina, era de noche, quería ver a su amada luna, cuando escucho algo conocido.

" No Mercy For The Guilty "

Diana abrio los ojos como platos, la voz se escuchaba jovén, femenina, venía de la cima de la colina, se dedico a seguir la voz, si es que sus oidos no la engañaban.

" Bring Down Their Lying Sun "

¿Había otra persona?, ¿Otra qué veía la verdad?.

" Blood So Silver Black By Nigth "

Esa canción, era la que ella cantaba, su melodia, la hacia sentir, tranquila, acelero el paso.

" Upon Their Faces Pale White "

Cuando llego a la cima de la colina vio a una jovén, de cabello rubio ondulado, hasta las caderas, trigeña, con los ojos cerrados, arrodilla, su arma, parecida a la suya, solo que su filo era negro, y su empuñadura, tenía tela, aprecida a la de una Katana, solo que color dorado.

" Cruel Moon, Bring The End "

" The Dawn Will Never Rise Again... "

La jovén abrio los ojos, tan profundos como el amatista, miro hacia arriba, a la luna llena.

- No entiendo por que son tan ciegos, si el sol, lo unico que hace, es quemar y cegar, no entiendo, por que no comprenden, que la luz verdadera es la de la Luna. Dijo la jovén, su voz sonaba calmada, serena, tranquila.

Diana se impresiono, sus ojos no la engañaban, tampoco sus oidos, había otra persona, otra que sabía de la verdad, otra que no estaba ciega.

- Comprendo lo que sientes, jovén. Hablo Diana, la desconocida, volteo impresionada, para ver a la Desden De La Luna con una sonrisa. - Me han llamado hereje por eso.

- ¿Eres la que fue llamada blasfemia y hereje?. Pregunto la jovén.

- Si... Respondio Diana.

- Eso fue tan injusto, son tan ciegos, que ejecutarían, ¿Por una luz, qué no es lo que dice ser?. Dijo la ojiamatista.

- Al parecer... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

- Rayén... He oido mucho de ti, de todos los que anduvieron ciegos, tu fuiste la unica que logro quitarse la venda, Diana. Respondio la rubia.

- Me siento aliviada de encontrar a otra que cree en la verdad. Dijo la peliblanca.

- Inmundos Solaris, los odio, mataron a mis padres frente a mis propios ojos, cuando tenía 10 años, solo por creer en la verdadera luz, la luz de la Luna... Algún día conseguire mi venganza, algún día, matare a esa campeona. Dijo Rayén con un odio profundo en cada palabra.

- ¿Qué?. Diana estaba sorprendida, una Solari, una campeona, una mujer que mato a sus padres, sería...

- Algún día te matare, Leona. Con esos sus sospechas quedaron claras, Leona, la Solari, la campeona que luchaba en los campos de la justicia, dice que su voluntad es pura, pero... Ya era demasiado, matar a los padres de alguien frente sus propios ojos, no tenía ni derecho a decir eso. - Dice que es pura, pero en realidad no es más que una mentirosa, tan mentirosa, como la luz blasfemica de ese sol, tan...

- ¡Ya basta!. Interrumpio Diana. - Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, jovencita, pero tengo que tolerarla, por mucho que desee verla muerta.

- Entiendo... Solo que... Aun me duele esa perdida... No se ni como puedes tolerarla... Ella si merece el titulo de blasfemia...

- A veces la gente, suele tener una venda frente a los ojos de una tela muy gruesa...

- Si... Quisiera demostrar mi potencial... Comento Rayén.

- Por si te interesa, unete a La Liga De Las Leyendas, podras luchar contra la Solari. Respondio Diana, para irse, aliviada por no ser la unica creyente.

Rayén se quedo pensativa ante esto, le emocionaba la idea, de combatir contra el "Amanecer Radiante", y hacerla pagar, una y otra vez, miro sus ropas, lo inferior, muy similar a las ropas de Sivir, solo que el cuero era negro, y el cristal era una amatista, con una licra negra, con botas con tacón negras, con una amatista, en lo superior de estas, en cada bota, lo superior, parecido a lo de Ashe, solo que dejaba ver su estomago, y su tela era de color negro puro, lo de oro de la blusa, era de plata, solo era la blusa, no hombreras ni nada de eso, sus guantes, blancos, hasta el codo, que ocultaban sus manos, cuando una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, su decsición fue tomada, tomo su arma, y se fue, ya iba amanecer, no quería que el sol la incandilara.

Despues de un montón de tiempo que duro caminando, llego a la liga, sintio que todo ese tiempo valio la pena, era simplemente majestuoso, aunque trago duro al ver las escaleras.

- Bien... Hagamoslo. Se dijo así misma, para subir.

Luego de muchos escalones llego a la entrada, y mientras iba caminando, por acciedente, se tropezo con Lux, haciendola caer al piso.

- Ow... Se quejo la Crownguard.

- Lo lamento, dejame ayudarte. Reacciono Rayén rapidamente, extendiendole la mano, Lux la tomo y pudo levantarse.

- No importa, Luxanna Crownguard, pero me dicen Lux. Se presento la demaciana.

- Es un honor conocer a la Dama Luminosa, mi nombre es Rayén. Respondio la rubia.

- Vienes aqui para unirte. ¿No es así?. Pregunto la ojiazul.

- Si... ¿Cómo lo supiste?. Pregunto la ojiamatista impresionada.

- Es muy obvio, Rayén, no se permite venir, por que si. Respondio Lux. - Primero debes pasar unas pruebas, ve hacia la izquierda, encontraras un campo parecido al de entrenamiento Jonio, encontraras a mi hermano, Garen, el te pondra a prueba.

- Muchas gracias. Respondio Rayén para irse. - Si tengo que combatir contra ella, me muero, es tan simpatica, es una dulzura. Comento, enserio le doleria herir a esa chica tan tierna.

- Te oi. Dijo la demaciana divertida, tomo eso como un cumplido.

Camino a las direcciones indicadas, y si, era un campo de entrenamiento muy similar a uno Jonio, y vio a un hombre, gigantesco, con una espada de su altura, y armadura reluciente, castaño, de ojos azules, y con una musculatura, que inspiraria miedo en sus adversarios, se veía pequeña en comparción con él.

- Saludos, jovencita. Saludo el demaciano amablemente.

- El Poder De Demacia, Garen, mi nombre es Rayén. Se presento la ojiamatista, amablemente.

- Bien jovencita, es obvio que vienes por las pruebas. Dijo el demaciano.

- No lo debe de dudar. Respondio la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Bien, debes derribar esos 30 muñecos, en 30 segundos. Dijo Garen señalando a 30 muñeco frente a él.

- Entendido, señor. Dijo la jovén.

- Preparada... Lista... ¡DEMACIAAAA!. Exclamo Garen para hacer correr el tiempo, un aura de tono amatista, invadio la espada de la jovén, y como un rayo, derribo 5 muñecos, con varias estocadas, rebano 15 en pedazos, y con un golpe giratorio acabo con los 10 faltantes.

Garen paro el reloj, en 20 segundos derribo a los muñecos.

- ¡EXCELENTE GOLPE, JOVENCITA!. Elogio el demaciano, Rayén le respondio con una sonrisa. - Ve hacia la derecha, luego gira a la izquierda en un pasillo, y sigues derecho para encontrar un sala ejecutiva.

- Entendido. Respondio la jovén, para irse, siguiendo las indicaciones, otra vez, llego a una sala, y si, hizo muchas firmas, nombre, fecha de nacimiento, historia, edad.

Despues el operador le dio sus papeles, y le dio su habitación, era la habitación HZ-27, al salir de tan aburridos momento, se topo con un hombre, con una extraña mascara, su traje tenía una convinación de amarillo, negro y gris, Rayén vio su arma, una Katana, sentía todo ese poder dentro el arma, se estremecio un poco.

- Maestro Yi, un gusto. Saludo Rayén amablemente. - Mi nombre es Rayén.

- Por los papeles, debes ser alguien nuevo. Comento Yi.

- Así es. Respondio la rubia.

- Espero mucho de ti en los campos de batalla, Rayén. Dijo el espadachín.

- Y estoy ansiosa por luchar contra un gran oponente como usted. Respondio la ojiamatista, sacando una sonrisa del espadachín.

- Nos veremos otra vez. Dijo el Maestro Yi para irse.

Rayén retomo su camino, conocio a personas muy buenas, tuvo suerte, La Dama Luminosa, El Poder De Demacia, El Espadachín Wuju, personas nobles, camino hacia lo que parecia otro campo de entrenamiento, donde se encontro y conocio a La Arquera De Hielo, La Virtuosa De Las Cuerdas, aunque se le hizo un poco complicado entender lo que decía con señas, La CazaRecompenzas, El Defensor Del Mañana, La Sheriff De Piltover, La Bala Perdida, que la asusto un poco, La Agente De Piltover, que le parecio muy simpatica, El Senezcal De Demacia, El Corazón De Frelijord, que en realidad la enternecio mucho, a La Justiciera, en actitud un modelo a seguir, pero el día se le daño por completo cuando se encontro con ella...

- Bienvenida a La Liga De Las Leyendas, jovencita. Saludo Leona, con su mirada pura, como siempre, pero se sorprendio al ver que Rayén fruncio el seño.

- No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste, no recibire tu bienvenida, grandisima blasfemia, vil mentirosa. Dijo la rubia con un odio profundo en cada palabra, para pasarla de largo, dejando a una muy confundida Leona detrás suyo.

Rayén trato de calmarse, leyo el documento, no quería cometer una agresión antes de su primera partida y que la hecharan a patadas, siguio caminando, cuando se encontro con Diana, quien acababa de salir de un combate.

- Tomaste tu decsición, ¿Eh?. Dijo La Desden De La Luna.

- Pues así es, todavía tengo que hacerme una idea del combate. Comento Rayén, y vio que se estaba oscureciendo. - Mañana creo que podría, adios. Dicho esto Rayén se fue.

Despues de ir a ver a su amada Luna, fue a su habitación, y sus pertenencias, de forma extraña estaban perdectamente ordenadas, cama doble, estantes, un computador, de ultimo modelo, una puerta en su habitación con un baño, la habitación era perfecta, se sento en su cama, imaginandose como seria su primera partida, cuando alguien toco su puerta, "Que no sea ella, Que no sea ella" rogaba Rayén, y para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta, se encontro Ahri.

- Me entere hace poco de tu llegada, lo siento, solo te quiero dar la bienvenida. Dijo la Kuhimu con una sonrisa. - Soy Ahri.

- Muchas Gracias, mi nombre es Rayén. Respondio la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Hmm... Leona me comento lo que...

- Bien que se lo merecia. Interrumpio Rayén a la Kuhimu.

- ¿Por qué?. Pregunto Ahri algo confundida.

- Por que... Mis padres, creian en la luz de la Luna, yo naci en el Desierto De Shurima, pero vivi ahí hasta los 4 años, nos trasladamos a la ciudad de los Solaris, al enterarse de nuestras creencias... Leona mato a mis padres hace 6 años, cuando yo tenía 10 años, frente a mis ojos, esa es la causa de mi actitud con ella, dile algo Ahri, dile que mi nombre es Rayén, y dile que por mucho que desee que la perdone, eso nunca pasara, y que estoy emocionada de hacerle pagar, una y otra vez en las batallas donde me invoquen, y dile la causa. Respondio la ojiamatista.

- Perdón, no debi preguntar...

- Oh no, esta bien, solo dile el mensaje, me gusto conocerte Ahri, te vere mañana, ¿De acuerdo?. Dijo la rubia, haciendo que la Kuhimo sonrienra.

- Sip. Respondio la pelinegra para irse.

- No se por que Syndra dice que es una zorra, no le veo la razón. Comento Rayén, para cerrar la puerta de su habitación, debía descansar.

Este sería el primero de muchos días para esta campeona.

Para Rayén, La Aprendiz De La Luna...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parecio?, es mi Oc de League Of Legends.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	2. ¡Invocada Por Primera Vez!

**Em... Bueno ya vi ciertos fics... Pero en fin, tengo ganas de actualizar, solo es, tiempo... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p>De vuelta al presente La Desden De La Luna y su aprendiz daban una danza de acero, Diana usaba más el "Golpe Creciente" que Rayén muy pocas veces lograba esquivar, la jovén uso su espada para evitar una estocada directa al estomago, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue el ataque de "Caída De La Luna" seguida de una patada a la cara que, literalmente, la mando a volar, Rayén logro ponerse de pie, y recordó algo que la ayudaba contra oponentes: Imaginar que tu adversario era la persona que más odiabas, Rayén cerro los ojos, y vio a Leona frente suyo, el aura amatista volvió invadir la espada de la rubia.<p>

Por otro lado, Diana se empezó a preocupar: La sonrisa malvada de su aprendiz no señalaba nada bueno, Rayén se volvió una encarnación de la luna vengativa se volvió contra Diana y le dio varias estocadas, que gracias al cielo logro bloquear, Rayén le dio un golpe giratorio, pero este, tenía una extraña energía moradiza, algo que La Desden De La Luna, por un pelo logro esquivar.

Pero Rayén no se detenía, sus impulsos de matar a Leona, era lo que la movían, Diana entendió que estaba pasando, ella alguna vez había hecho eso para defender sus creencias, pero no tuvo más opción, uso el "Impulso Lunar" seguido de varios cortes y una patada al estomago, que la dejo en el piso.

- Ow... Se quejo Rayén levantándose, aunque después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. - Jeje... Me lo merecía...

- Y mucho... Respondió Diana negando con la cabeza. - Yo alguna vez use eso: Imaginar que tu adversario, es la persona que le quieres rebanar la cabeza, pero no es lo correcto, si por poco me dejas heridas que no muy pronto, sanarían.

- Oh... Dijo la aprendiz con una cara "No sabía...". - Bueno, no se cuando seré invocada, pero por el momento, iré a la zona de espectadores, recuerda que tengo que hacerme una idea de estos... Combates...

- Como digas, te llamare para otro cuando entrenemos de nuevo, jovencita. Dicho esto, Diana se fue del lugar, fue invocada como jungla.

Rayén suspiro, y emprendio camino a la sala de espectadores, pero había un pequeño problema... No tenía, ¡Ni puta idea!, de donde se encontraba.

"Mierda, esto me pasa, por no preguntar..." Penso la rubia, cuando se topo con alguien.

- ¡Ah!, Eres esa tal Rayén. Dijo un sujeto, castaño, con un peinado raro, y al igual que su vigote, tenía líneas rojas, pasando por su cara, y un monton de cicatrices notables en lo que veía de su ropa, sus armas eran dos... ¿Hachas?, Rayén estaba un poco confundida por el diseño de esas armas, ademas... ¡Ese hombre la estaba girando el hacha!, ademas de su vestimenta, una convinación de rojo vino tinto, azul, negro, marrón, beige, dorado. - Para ser nueva, eres una belleza, pero te digo, mejor dicho, te advierto, que no podrás, ni tocarle, un pelo, al gran Draaaaaaaaaaaven, en la grieta, su estilo para manejar sus hachas es solo de un artista, sobre todo el gran Draaaaaaaaaaaven, el que lo hace todo... Con estilo...

" ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este sujeto?, ¿Esta drogado o qué? " Penso Rayén mientras veía como el campeon ponía sus hachas en un giro en su espalda.

- Aunque ,odio admitirlo, esa movida estuvo excelente. Elogío la oji-amatista al noxiano, quien sonrio victorioso.

- Lo que acabas de ver, rubia, es la perfección. Respondio Draven. - La perfección, que solo pose el gran...

- Si, si, el gran Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven. Interrumpio la rubia rodando los ojos. - Ya, me lo haz dicho como 2 veces, no necesito que me lo repitan.

- Pues, te digo...

- Draven, ya basta. Interrumpio un sujeto que asusto un poco a Rayén, tenía la misma musculatura que Garen, y el mismo tamaño, tambien tenía un hacha, pero en el concepto normal, tambien castaño, pero casi negro, con un mechón blanco y una cicatris en su ojo derecho, tenía una armadura gris, que no tenía casco, y gra des hombreras, con una capa rojo sangre, Rayén se puso un poco palida al verlo, su mirada era de pocos amigos.

- Darius, hermano, solo le decía a esta jovencita, que no se meta con el gran Draaaaaaaven, o si no, se las vera con mis hachas. Dijo Draven con una sonrisa de euforia.

- Debes ser la nueva. Dijo el grandulón. - Soy Darius, La Mano De Noxus.

- Rayén, ese es mi nombre. Dijo la rubia. - Pero... ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes, en donde queda la sala de espectadores?, aun me tengo que hacer una idea del combate.

- Ve por ese pasillo, a la derecha, giras a la izquierda, sigues derecho, luego giras otra vez a la derecha, encontraras una puerta enorme, donde hay un letrero diciendo "Sala de espectadores", ya sabes, la abres y ahí esta. Respondio Draven para irse.

- ¿Encerio es tu hermano?. Pregunto Rayén a Darius.

- Pues si... Respondio este con indiferencia.

- No te ofendas pero... Parece que sufrio un trauma de pequeño. Comento la rubia. - No entiendo como conservas la calma y la cordura con él...

- No me ofende... Yo ya me acostumbre... Dijo el noxiano sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Rayén siguio, otra vez las indicaciones, y al abrir la enorme puerta, vio un cuarto enorme, más que el de un cine, con una enorme pantalla, y sillas de seda en las gradas.

La campeona se sento en una al azar, donde se podía ver perfectamente la batalla.

El equipo azul estaba conformado por:

Ahri, como mid, con su Skin "Raposa De Fuego", con Sivir, como Adc, Tresh de support, con Garen en top, y Warwich en jungla.

El equipo morado estaba conformado por:

Katarina, como mid, con Graves como Adc, Zilean como support, Yasuo en top, Amumu con su Skin "Casi Rey De La Promoción" como jungla.

Rayén miraba embobada la batalla, a los 47 minutos, el equipo morado ya casi destruia la torreta del inibidor, en bot, pero el equipo azul, gracias a Garen, Ahri y Warwich, que usaron sus definitivas, más el "Fuego Zorruno" de Ahrí, el ciclon de Garen y varios movimientos de "Furia" de Warwich, lograron derrotar al los 3 campeones que casi los ivadían, y en medio camino, mataron a Zilean y Amumu, y lograron una remontada epica, lograron destruir la torreta del inibidor, el inibidor, las dos torretas del nexo, y sip, tambien el nexo.

"¡VICTORIA!" Se oyo una voz que resono en toda la grieta, el equipo azul se teleporto fuera de la grieta, celebrando, mientras el equipo morado salia serio y caminando, Amumu... Llorando.

"Así que eso, es una partida..." Penso Rayén con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Emocionada?. Pregunto una voz a su lado, Rayén miro y vio a una mujer de cabello rojo, y ojos verde-azuloso, con una armadura dorasa, con azul, qu epracticamente simbolizaria un ave, y traía una ave de un hermoso pelaje azulino, que estaba en el hombro de la mujer. - Soy Quinn, el es mi ave, Valor.

- Un hermoso plumaje, una hermos ave. Comento Rayén viendo al pajaro con mucha atención. - Mi nombre es Rayén, un gusto conocerla.

- Gracias... Respondio la demaciana, cuando noto que la rubia miraba a su ave como si fuera la primera vez que veía una. - Que... ¿Nunca había visto a un ave?.

- Nunca había visto una así... ¿Me permitiria?. Respondio la oji-amatista, alzando la mano, pero como si fuera a acariciar algo, y cuando se dio cuenta, Valor ya había inclinado su cabeza, Rayén le acaricio con sumo cuidado, delicadeza y dulzura. - Si, lo se... Parezco una niña curiosa.

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, jovén Rayén. Respondio Quinn riendose, Valor comenzo a comer el alimento para aves que Quinn le daba.

- ¡Eh, Rayén!. Llamo Ahri llegando, ahora con su forma clasica.

- Hola Ahri, Buena partida. Dijo la oji-amatista, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, pero te tengo que decir algo... ¡Te acaban de invocar!... Aviso la Kuhimo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... Les debo decir que me encantaron ese reviews que me dejaron así que decidi continuarlo.<strong>

**Tambien les recomiendo pasar a leer ciertos fics.**

**El Camino Del Viento**

**Juntos Por Shurima**

**HighLights**

**Dos Partes Para Un Todo**

**Esos son los 4 fics que les recomido son interesante son muy buenos e interesantes**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. ¡Primera Partida!, Alto ¡¿Draven!

**Despues de un verdadero dolor de culo, al fin puedo actualizar, En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo... *Adolorida* Ow mi espalda T-T...**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué?!. Pregunto Rayén emocionada.<p>

- Así es... ¡Ven, sígueme!. Dijo Ahri, para tomar del brazo a la rubia y empezar a correr.

- Jajaja... Me recuerda a mi cuando llegue aquí. Comento Quinn a su ave, están asintio.

Ahri y Rayén, seguían corriendo, pasaron por varios pasillos, y el campo de entrenamiento donde Rayén fue puesta aprueba cuando llego, e incluso por una cafetería, al final, llegaron a un extraño cuarto, se notaba la energía arcana de forma física, era un cuarto algo opaco, con varios pilares, enorme, donde habían 10 plataformas, una del equipo azul y otra del morado, pero estaban divididas, no se podía ver el equipo morado, por lo que Rayén pudo ver que estaba en el equipo Azul, Ahri se puso en una del equipo azul, cuando un encapuchado se acerco a Rayén.

- Ponto en esta, joven Rayén. Dijo el encapuchado, señalando la plataforma al lado de Ahri. - Escucha, solo te indicare donde te ubicaras esta vez, pero las demás, el invocador que te llame, te indicara donde estarás, como una conexión en las mentes, como un vinculo.

- Entiendo. Respondió la rubia poniéndose al lado de Ahri. - Al parecer estamos en el mismo equipo.

- Así es. Respondió Ahri alegre. - Recuerda, debes obedecer a tu invocador en todo momento, resiste las tentaciones, y contrólate.

- Lo haré. Dijo la oji-amatista, cuando todo su equipo cerro los ojos, ella también lo hizo, y en cuestión de segundos, empezó a elevarse y sintió como se desvanecía del lugar...

* * *

><p>En Cierto Lugar...<p>

Rayén abrio los ojos, y vio que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, su equipo estaba conformado por Caitlyn como Adc, Bliztcrank como Support, y Warwich como jungla, Ahri era la Mid.

Pero decidió verse, y se confundió al notar algo...

Su cabello... Ya no era rubio, era... Rojo, rojo cobrizo, liso, ahora era hasta la barbilla, sus ojos seguían siendo amatistas, su piel morena, sus ropas, ahora eran camo las de una bailarina arabe, color morado, con algunas combinaciones de beige, dorado y negro, su espada, se veía mas lujosa, su filo era de oro, y la tela en su empuñadura era blanca.

- ¡¿Pero qué me paso?!. Pregunto Rayén sumamente confundida.

- Es un Skin. Respondió Ahri. - Cuando me viste en la partida de la sala de espectadores, tenía un Skin, por lo que vi, ese Skin tuyo se llama... "Rayén De Shurima".

- Oh... Supongo que no es problema. Respondió la "pelirroja" algo extrañada.

- Descuida... Tu apariencia volverá a ser la misma cuando termine la partida y nos teleportemos. Dijo Ahri tranquilamente.

"Bienvenido A La Grieta Del Invocador" Sono una voz en toda la grieta.

Rayén al igual que todo su equipo compro lo necesario, después partió a su línea, que era el Top, y se escondió en una malesa.

"Treinta Segundos Para Los Súbditos" Volvió a sonar esa voz.

Rayén se preguntaba cual sería su enemigo, estaba emocionada, pero mantenía su semblante serio y sereno, tenía que hacerlo, pues eran ordenes de la liga.

"Se Han Generado Súbditos" Sono la voz, y una tropa de hombres apareció frente al nexo, y de ahí salieron a sus respectivas líneas, la pequeña tropa llego rápido y empezó a pelear con otra tropa de súbditos morados, cuando Rayén vio a su enemigo.

Era Riven, pero traía su skin de "Élite Carmesí", ella comenzó a atacar a los súbditos azules, Rayén uso un ataque pero su energía ahora era dorada, su ataque era como el "Impulso Lunar" pero este era doble, primero impacto en un súbdito, y después impacto en Riven, después le aplico 2 cortes, para volver a usar su ataque y alejarse, antes de que Riven usara "Alas Rotas" y le diera 3 golpes que la pondrían en riesgo de tener heridas que provocarían un Gankeo.

Rayén siguió matando súbditos, hasta que vio una energía azulina fluir de ella: Había subido al nivel 2, al igual que La Exiliada, Riven estaba cerca de Rayén y se preparaba para usar el "Estallido De Ki", pero la oji-amatista fue rápida y uso ese golpe giratorio con el aura, pero esta vez, era doble, para después darle 4 golpes más, cuando vino Lee Sin, el jungla del equipo enemigo.

Nuestra protagonista se comenzó a preocupar, ¿Qué haría ahora?, Riven tenía poca vida, y si se lanzaba contra ella, podría lograr la primera sangre, pero la noxiana, podría acertarle unos golpes, y Lee Sin aprovecharía eso y lograría matarla.

- Top, Gank, ¡Warwich!. Llamo Rayén, pero... Ella no lo hizo voluntariamente, probablemente lo hizo su invocador.

En unos minutos donde Riven y Lee Sin estaban cerca de atacar la torre azul, que aun estaba intacta, Warwich salio de la malesa y comenzó a atacar, Rayén uso su ataque que tenía antes de subir de nivel, que era llamado "Impulso Doble" y llego a impactar en ambos enemigos, se concentro en La Exiliada, después de ayudar un poco a su compañero, y uso ese golpe giratorio doble que se llamaba "Cortes Lunares" (Fue lo único que se me ocurrió), y le propino varios cortes a La Exiliada, y antes de que le acertara el "Estallido De Ki" Uso "Ignición" y uso el "Impulso Doble" y se dirigió a Lee Sin, cuando...

"¡Primera Sangre!" Resonó esa voz en toda la grieta, Riven había dado la primera muerte a Rayén siendo victima de la "Ignición".

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo" Volvió a resonar la voz, Rayén y Warwich había logrado asesinar al Jonio.

- ¡Bien Hecho!. Grito Ahri.

Warwich volvio a su carril (Si es que a la jungla se le puede llamar caril), Rayén siguio matando súbditos, hasta que llego a la torreta morada, y empezo a darle cortes con su espada, que sorpresivamente, le afectaba a la torreta, ya le había quitado al menos un 134% de la torreta, le faltaban un 1435% (No estoy segura de que esa sea la barra de vida de una torreta), tuvo que irse pues la torreta le había logrado impactar: Los súbditos habían sido exterminados, y ahora su vida estaba que por un golpe moriría.

Una energía de un azul más claro la rodeo y Rayén clavo su espada en el piso, y estiro sus brazos y azlo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos... Los abrio en tan solo 3 segundos y vio que estaba en el lugar donde comenzo: En La Plataforma Del Invocador, despues de comprar unas cuantas botas, posiones y armas, se dedico a regresar a su línea... O almenos eso pensaba hacer.

- ¡Riven esta en bot, Ayuda!. Grito Caitlyn, Rayén se dirigio a bot, donde se encontro con, si, con Riven, y tambien con Vayne, pero tambien se llevo cierta sorpresa...

Leona era el support del bot, Rayén estaba que le clavaba su espada en su cuello, pero gracias a los consejos de su invocador logro calmarse, cuando...

"Ha Muerto Un Aliado" Resono la voz, la "Pelirroja" vio como Caitlyn caia al piso, mientras un aura salía de ella, y había muerto a manos de... Leona.

Pero había una ventaja: Leona tenía poca vida debido al efecto de la "Ignición", Rayén uso el "Impulso Doble", impacto sobre Riven, y llego a Leona, donde le aplico el "Cortes Lunares", despues le dio 7 cortes, y la misma energía azul, volvio a sentirla: Subio al nivel 3, Rayén, clavo su espada rapidamente al suelo, haciendo que otra energía dorada, pero esta vez en forma de luna encima de Leona impactara sobre esta, y logro aturdir a la Solari, y le logro aplicar otros 7 cortes...

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo" Resono la voz, Rayén veía satisfecha como Leona caía al suelo, totalmente debil mientras se iba desvaneciendo con la luz amarilla, luego uso el "Impulso Doble" otra vez y se volvio contra Riven, le aplico el "Cortes Lunares", y luego la "Caída Eclipsal" (El ataque del nivel 3), pero el "Brazo Cohete" De BliztCrank le facilito la cosa al llevar a Riven hasta torre con ese ataque tan Troll, y fue con el "Impulso Doble" y le propino varios cortes, y por ultimo el "Corte Lunar"

"¡ASESINATO DOBLE!" Resono esa voz, con un poco más de emoción.

Rayén se volvio contra Vayne, y le aplico "Ignición", pero ella no quería quedarse con ese Kill, despues de todo, el robot ese gordo, se merecía al menos un Kill.

- ¡Todo tuyo Blizt!, ;). Dijo Rayén, al parecer su invocador estaba de acuerdo con ella, BliztCrank uso su "Brazo Cohete" y arrastro a Vayne hasta su torre, y le dio unos cuantos golpes.

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo" Resono la voz otra vez, BliztCrank, se llevo el Kill.

- Soy el golem, de golem. Hablo el robot mostrando sus brazos de forma temible, Rayén se puso un poco palida, y abrio los ojos un poco. - Era un chiste... Los demás golems lo consideran bastante gracioso. Dijo el robot, la "Pelirroja" se tranquilizo un poco, Rayen llevo sus dedos indice y medio hasta su frente, el resto empuñados despues los alejo un poco y despues regreso a su línea, Rayén vio a Lee Sin matando súbditos, pero el mid enemigo aparecio y era Akali, con su skin "Akali Enfermera".

- ¡Akali esta en top, Ahri!. Llamo Rayén, y una energía invadio la torreta, y en un relampago su compañera Ahri llego a la torreta, ella uso "Orbe Del Engaño" que logro impactar en el jungla enemigo, y así como el el mid enemigo, Rayén uso su "Impulso Doble" que impacto en un subdito y en Akali, y le siguio con "Cortes Lunares", Ahri utilizo "Hechizar" que impacto en Akali, y la jovén Kinkou se empezo a acercar lentamente a ella, mientras la rodeaba una energía rosada.

"Lesbiana..." Penso Rayén, cuando esa energía rosada desaparecio del cuerpo de la ninja, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ahri uso "Fuego Zorruno" más "Orbe Del Engaño" y el "Impulso Doble" de Rayén y su "Cortes Lunares", pero le dejo el golpe definitivo a la Kuhimu.

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo" Resonó la voz, Rayén le envio una sonrisa a Ahri de "No me lo agradezcas", Ahri asintio y regreso a su línea, cuando...

"Una Torreta Enemiga Ha Sido Destruida" Resono otra vez la voz , Caitlyn y BliztCrank había destruido la primera torreta morada de su línea.

Rayén sonrio, y siguio matando súbditos, y llego a la torreta de su enemiga, le propino otros cortes, pero su pasiva se activo "Navaja Palida", esa pasiva consistia en un corte que daba medio giro, y que quitaba más (De hecho esa pasiva estaba desde el inicio de la partida, pero llevo 3 día escribiendo esto por que lo hago desde una tabla, y escribo así y solo se me ocurrio en el momento).

La torreta ahora iba a la mitad, y Riven no llegaba puesto que su tiempo de muerte era mucho mayor, otra tropa de súbditos llego hasta la torreta, y Rayén logro derribarla aun más, cuando...

"Una Torreta Enemiga Ha Sido Destruida" Resonó la voz, Rayén había logrado destruir esa molesta torreta, pero debía irse, ya tenía oro suficiente para la "Maldición Del Lich".

Rayén volvió a su línea, y para su sorpresa Riven estaba ahí, pero esta vez, habían 2 enemigos más: Leona y Akali.

Las 3 al mirarla, se le abalanzaron, Leona uso su definitiva para aturdirla, Akali uso su "Velo Del Crepúsculo" y el "Baile Sombrio" (No se si asi se llama su definitiva" y Riven hizo que su espada se restaurara y uso su técnica de viento.

"¡SE ACABO!" Resonó la voz en toda la grieta, Rayén había sido asesinada a sangre fría, cayo debilmente al suelo, mientras una energía azulina y verdosa salía de ella.

Su tiempo de muerte fue de 20 segundos, donde volvio a aparecer en la plataforma del invonvocador, mientras compraba algunas cosas, estaba furiosa, y para más encima, Leona la había asesinado.

"¡COMO COJA A ESAS PUTAS LES ARRANCO LA CABEZA!" Penso una furiosa Rayén.

Rayén volvio a su línea, y vio a las 3 enemigas que habían dejado su torreta a la mitad.

- ¡Leona y Akali estan en top! Llamo Rayen, tratando de retener a las 3 campeonas.

En unos 10 segundo Ahri y Warwich, llegaron al carril, Ahri uso su "Fuego Zorruno" mientras Warwich usaba su Q en Leona (No se los nombres de los ataques de Warwich).

Rayén utilizo "Ignición" en Leona, y tambien uso su "Impulso Doble", para usar "Cortes Lunares" y aplicarle 5 cortes mientras corría, Leona trataba de escapar.

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo" Resono la voz, esta vez, Rayén disfruto más la muerte de Leona, estaba disfrutando, que podía acabar con ella una y otra vez, la misma energía azulina emano de ella: Había subido al nivel 4 (Y cuando escribia esto, estaba diciendo "Había subido al nivel 5", me quería adelantar XD).

Solo subio el ataque de "Impulso Doble" Y se abalanzo sobre Akali, "Moriras, maldita perra" Penso Rayén, le aplico 8 cortes, ella tambien lo hizo, despues Rayén uso "Caída Eclipsal" para que se paralizara.

- ¡Ahri, todo tuyo! :D. Dijo Rayén, otra vez, su invocador estaba de aduerdo con ella.

Ahri, asintio y uso "Orbe Del Engaño" y "Hechizo" para atraer a la joven kinkou, y despues uso 3 basicas.

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo" Resono la voz en toda la grieta, Warwich, Ahri y Rayén buscaron a Riven, pero no la encontraron: Se había ido.

- ¡Argh!, ¡Noxiana cobarde!. Maldijeron los 3 al unisono.

- Eh, Rayén, ven a mid, pls. Pidio Ahri.

- ._. ... Esta bien... Respondio la "Pelirroja", siguiendo a la Kuhimu. (Ya se que no es así, pero, suena mejor que kumiho, para mi).

Ambas llegaron al carril de mid, donde vieron que...

"Una Torreta Enemiga Ha Sido Destruida" Resono la voz en toda la grieta, un subdito había derribado la torreta, y Rayén quedo como que "._.", no sabía que un súbdito pudiera hacerlo, así, pero no la culpemos, esta era su primera partida.

- ¡Hey!. Llamo Ahri, sacandola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Te dio lag o qué?, ¡Vamos!. Le dijo, Rayén entendio que lo dijo su invocador, no ella.

Ella solo rodo los ojos y fueron hacia la torreta, donde empezaron aplicarle cortes, bueno, Ahri usaba su orbe.

"Una Torreta Enemiga Ha Sido Destruida" Resono la voz en toda la grieta, una energía azulina las invadio a ambas: Rayén había subido al nivel 5, y Ahri había subido al nivel 6, ambas continuaron matando subditos, y otra energía azulina emano de Rayén: Había subido al nivel 6.

Cuando aparecio Akali y Vayne, Ahri uso su definitiva, y fue contra Vayne, y uso "Fuego Zorruno", y "Orbe Del Engaño"

El resto del equipo moradl llego a mid, al igual que el equipo azul.

La voz no se detuvo.

"Ha Muerto Un Enemigo"

"¡Asesinato Doble!"

"¡ASESINATO TRIPLE!"

"¡ASESINATO CUADRUPLE!" Rayén vio al ultimo enemigo: Leona, y no dudo en usar su definitiva, "Ultimo Golpe", Rayén se movio como un relampago hacia la Solari, le aplico cortes como la definitiva de Fiora, despues fue impulsada hacia atras de ella, y se abalanzo sobre ella denuevo, aplicandole otro vals de espadas, salio impulsada denuevo, y salto y le clavo la espada, mientras una energía doradiza, caía sobre Leona.

"¡PENTAKILL!" Grito la voz que resono por toda la grieta, con emoción, para que despues dijera, "¡EXTERMINADOS!", Rayén había logrado 5 kills...

...

"¡VICTORIA!"

Resono la voz, el equopo azul, luego de unos 48 minutos, logro destruir el nexo enemigo.

Un aura morada-azulosa elevaba a los campeones y los teleportaba...

* * *

><p>En Otro Lugar...<p>

Rayén abrio los ojos, y vio que estaba en la misma plataforma donde comenzo, se miro, y suspiro aliviada: Su apariencia había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

- Bien hecho... Elogio Ahri, la rubia le sonrio, cuando sono su estomago. - Si... Tambien a mi, ven, te llevo a la cafeteria.

Rayén asintio, y ambas caminaron hacia el lugar mencionado, ya Ahri se había convertido en una amiga suya, bueno su mejor amiga en la liga.

Al llegar Rayén quedo atonita, la cafeteria era enorme, tenía algunas pantallas, para que los campeones pudieran ver partidas, y tenía mesas, muy bonitas, y por alguna razón el clima de ahí era frio, eso no parecia una cafeteria, ni nada de eso, parecia era un restaurante refinado.

- Wow... Susurro la oji-amatista asombrada.

- Jiji... Eso mismo dije la primera vez, ven. Rio la pelinegra divertida, ambas se encaminaron donde se servían, se sirvieron y empezaron a buscar una mesa, Rayén quedo asombrada, la comida en su bandeja, ¡Era comida para reyes!: Langosta, ensalada, té helado de limón, cabiar, arroz chino, mas un postre de tres leches, todo eso era en buena cantidad, pues no quería, ni querían que engordara. (Yo no he provado la langosta, ni el cabiar, pero he oido que es delicioso, y bueno... Ya saben).

Encontraron una mesa, cerca de la del centro, era para 4, pero bueno, fue la unica que encontraron.

- ¿Podriamos sentarnos?. Pregunto Lux llegando, a su lado estaba Vi, Rayén y Ahri asintieron, y ambas se sentaron.

- Las vimos en su partida anterior, estuvieron grandiosas. Elogio Lux.

- Gracias. Respondio Ahri.

- ¿Y cómo te sentiste en tu primera partida?, Rayén, algo me dice que estaba emocionada. Dijo Vi.

- Estuvo increible, senti una adrenalina que no había sentido nunca. Respondio Rayén felizmente. - Disfrute matar una y otra vez a esa Leona.

- ¿Por qué tanto rencor hacia ella?. Pregunto la ojizul, tomando de su bebida.

- Cierto, Leona es buena chica, no veo la razón de que le tengas tanto odio. Comento la pelirrosada. - Esta bien, no te enojes. Dijo la agente cuando vio que Rayén apretaba los puños con fuerza y ponía una expresión de odio profundo.

- No quiero se grosera, ni nada de eso, Vi, pero... Ultima vez que lo menciono... Naci en el Desierto De Shurima, pero vivi alli hasta los 4 años, las creencias de mi familia son hacia la Luna, vivia en la civilización Solari, pero ellos no lo toleraron, y Leona los mato, a mis 10 años, frente a mis ojos, le roge que no, llorando, pero a ella no le importo que yo rogara, y me dijo que mi familia seguía una Luz falsa, y me dio tremenda patada en el estomago para que me callara, los mato a sangre fria, sabía que despues seguiria yo, así que mientras estaba viendo los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron mis padres, yo logre escapar, y jure, por mis padres, y por el honor y respeto que la Luna merece, que la mataría, cueste lo que cueste. Explico Rayén, Vi y Lux quedaron atonitas ante esto, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Pero matar a Leona no traera de vuelta a tus padres. Comento Luxanna.

- Pero al menos podre terminar con todo el sufrimiento que me atormenta, y atormenta a otros creyentes, y vengaría a todos los creyentes de la Luna que han muerto a causa de esa inmunda Solari. Rsspondio la rubia. - Dejemos este tema, ¿Si?.

- Si. Respondieron Vi y Lux.

- Por cierto, Vi, no se mucho de tu historia, pero, cuentame, ¿Por qué odias tanto a Jinx?, puede que este loca, pero dime la razón. Dijo Rayén, Vi no podía protestar, pues le había preguntado su odio a Leona, así que no podía decir, y decía responder, Rayén lo había hecho.

- Tu lo dijiste, esta loca, esa zorra, ese grano en el culo, destruyes las cosas, edificios, mata gente, sin razón ninguna, es bastante escurridiza, ¡¿Cómo mierda puede correr tan rapido con semejante arsenal?!, y para más colmo, me vive partiendo el culo, cada día, y no se cansa, bromas pesadas, y cuando dibujo esa caricatura de mi... Argh... Voy a atrapar a esa puta, y le quitare es puta sonrisa de su rostro, cueste lo que cueste. Respondio la agente.

- Ah, ya veo. Respondio Rayén. - ¿Qué hay de ti Lux?.

- Sin contar a los noxianos, no hay nadie a quien odie. Respondio la Crownguard.

Toda estuvieron conversando de vanalidades, algunas partidas, Vi de como quisiera partirle la cara a Jinx, Rayén de como disfrutaria ver muerta a Leona, ente otras cosas, al finalizar todas se pararon.

Rayén se encaminaba al area publica, cuando...

- ¡Oye!. Llamo una voz, Rayén volteo y era... Dravén.

- ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto Rayén con indiferencia.

- Muñeca, más animos, el gran Draaaaaaaaaaaven, solo quería felicitarte. Respondio el noxiano, viendo como la rubia se sonrojaba fuertemente por lo de "Muñeca".

- ¿P-Por...?. Alcanzo a tartamudear la rubia.

- Pues... Estuviste grandiosa en tu primera partida, no tan grandioso como el gran Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaven, pero, si lo estuviste, me encanto la crueldad con la que mataste a esa Solari. Respondio el ejecutor.

- P-Pues gracias, se lo m-merecia de todas maneras. Agradecio la oji-amatista, desviando la mirada, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

- Preciosa, mirame, mira a la perfección. Dijo el noxiano tomando a la chica suavemente del menton. - Se que estas así al estar ante la perfección, pero no te avergüenzes, ni mucho menos, te sonrojes, ¿Quieres?.

- ¡No estoy avergonzada!, ¡Y mucho menos sonrojada!. Nego la rubia, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

- Si como no, se nota que te intereso, si quieres, llamame... Dicho esto, el noxiano la dejo.

"¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ME OCURRIO?!" Penso Rayén sumamente confundida, ¿Sera qué...?, ¡No!, no podía ser, ¿O si?, ¿Acaso se sentía atraida por ese noxiano?...

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue una petición de MarkQuinn, pues, me parecio buena idea y me dije, ¿Por qué no?, por lo de "Alto... ¡¿Draven?!" Es por lo de la atracción.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
